Envie
by Shigu
Summary: Abstinence...seul ce soir...trouvé des menottes par terre...Atobe...Lemon! J'aurais pu trouvé un meilleur résumé mais bon...bref OshitariXAtobe
1. Envie

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Yaoi...Lemon!

Couple : OshitariXAtobe

Disclaimer : Ils sont à moi ! xD nan en fait je les emprunte à Konomi-sensei pour ma fic uu

Note : Idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis Décembre 2007 xD Dédicace à Kitties du forum _Tenimyu Eternity_

Note2 : J'avais pas d'autres idées pour le titre...

* * *

**_Envie…_**

* * *

Un jour comme les autres…Un vendredi. Oshitari Yuushi, joueur de tennis à Hyotei, marchait dans la rue. Ses parents et sa sœur étaient absent ce soir et il avait donc la maison pour lui seul. Enfin…sûrement pas tout seul ! Il se dirigeait vers la demeure de son capitaine et amant, Atobe Keigo. Tout en marchant, le brun se demandait comment sa soirée allait se déroulé si Atobe venait…Déjà, il comptait coucher avec lui ! La dernière fois, ils avaient été surpris pas Kabaji…Situation assez étrange et embrassante car le garçon n'avait laissé transparaître aucune émotion et était reparti…Oshitari sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il marcha sur quelque chose de dur qu'il ramassa. Des menottes ?

-Intéressant…

Le brun remonta ses lunettes et continua à marcher. Des menottes avec la clé ? Cette découverte lui avait donné une idée pour égayer sa soirée.

Atobe se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait enfin fini son exercice de mathématique et dehors le soleil se couchait déjà…Il aurait bien passer sa fin d'après-midi à jouer au tennis mais avec qui ? Soudain, il vit une silhouette franchir à pied la barrière de la demeure. Atobe attendit que la personne soit visible et il reconnut Oshitari. Pourquoi venait-il ? Le châtain sortit de sa chambre.

Enfin arrivé ! Le chemin était vraiment long de chez lui à chez Atobe à pied. Oshitari sonna à l'imposante porte d'entrée et attendit. Qui viendrait lui ouvrir aujourd'hui ? Soubrette ou majordome ? Ce ne fut ni l'un, ni l'autre mais le jeune maître de la maison, Atobe.

-Hello !

-Bonsoir…Tu es venu pour quoi ?

-Ca te dit de venir passer la soirée chez moi ?

-Pourquoi Ore-sama devrait venir ?

Oshitari s'approcha d'Atobe et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreiller, ce qui fit parcourir un frisson le long du corps du châtain.

-Parce que nous serons seul…

-D'accord.

Ils se sourirent et Atobe fit entrer Oshitari le temps qu'il demande à ce qu'une voiture soit prête pour les emmener à la maison du brun. Le châtain mit une veste et ils partirent en voiture. Durant le trajet, Oshitari avait allongé Atobe sur la banquette et l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Le châtain avait rompu le baiser lorsqu'il avait senti la voiture s'arrêter. Ils se réinstallèrent et quelques minutes après, le chauffeur ouvrit la porte, laissant les deux garçons sortirent de la voiture.

-Ore-sama vous appellera quand il faudra venir le chercher.

-Bien.

Le chauffeur remonta dans la voiture et partit tandis que les deux garçons rentraient dans la maison. Elle était assez modeste et semblait petite aux yeux d'Atobe. Oshitari prit la veste de son capitaine et la posa sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine suivi d'Atobe.

-Tu veux boire quelque …

Le châtain venait de l'attraper par le col et l'embrassait tendrement. Le brun passa une de ses mains à l'arrière de la tête d'Atobe et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se titillaient mutuellement, se battaient afin d'avoir le dessus. Oshitari fit descendre ses mains le long du dos de son capitaine pour finir sur les fesses de ce dernier. Atobe passa ses mains sur le torse du brun et arriva à la ceinture du pantalon qu'il commença à enlever. Son amant l'en empêcha et rompit le baiser.

-Ne sois pas si pressé…

-Oui mais…J'ai envie de toi.

Oshitari sourit et prit Atobe dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse. Il monta les escaliers et le châtain profita de ce moment pour déposer des suçons dans le cou du brun. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Oshitari déposa doucement Atobe sur le lit, assez grand, et recommença à l'embrasser. Le châtain en profita pour faire ce qu'il n'avait pu faire juste avant et enleva la ceinture du brun. Il passa doucement ses mains sous la chemise de son joueur et alla titillé les grains de chair de son torse musclé. Oshitari eut un frisson qui lui parcourut le corps et Atobe en profita pour le faire basculer sur le côté afin de se retrouver au dessus de lui.

-A mon tour de prendre les commandes pour une fois.

Le brun sourit et se laissa faire. Pour une fois qu'Atobe prenait les initiatives…Le châtain déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun et commença à en déposer plusieurs le long du cou de ce dernier. Laissant au passage d'autres suçons, il alla mordillé un téton d'Oshitari puis s'occupa du deuxième. Il passa ensuite doucement sa langue le long du torse du garçon, redessinant chaque trait de ses muscles puis descendit plus bas. Il fut arrêté par le pantalon du brun qu'il enleva rapidement. Une légère bosse apparaissait sous le caleçon du joueur. Atobe libéra le membre prisonnier et le lécha doucement sur sa longueur. Oshitari se redressa légèrement et s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il lança un regard pervers à Atobe qui prit alors le sexe du brun en bouche et commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient…Tellement lents que c'était un véritable supplice pour Oshitari.

-A..Accè…lere…

Le châtain s'exécuta et bientôt, une semence blanche coula de sa bouche. Il sortit le membre du brun de sa bouche et lécha sensuellement ses lèvres en regardant Oshitari. Ce dernier lui sourit et se mit à quatre pattes, embrassant tendrement Atobe. Il le poussa délicatement contre le lit et le regarda.

-A mon tour…

Oshitari sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon, la paire de menotte trouvait en allant chercher Atobe et lui attacha les poignets. Le contact froid des menottes sur sa peau fit parcourir un frisson le long du dos du brun. Un frisson de froid et d'excitation.

-C'est intéressant ce que tu as là…tu les as trouvé où ?

-Sur le chemin en venant te chercher…

Ils se sourirent et le brun chevaucha le châtain. Son bassin était près du membre de son amant et tout en déboutonnant doucement la chemise de ce dernier, il le frotta doucement contre son membre.

-Ah !

Oshitari fit parcourir sa langue le long du cou d'Atobe, laissant à son tour plusieurs suçons à des endroits bien visibles. Il en déposa aussi sur le torse de son capitaine…aucune parcelle de peau n'était épargné.

-A…Arrête de m'exciter comme ça…Passe à autre chose…

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

Oshitari embrassa rapidement Atobe et lui enleva doucement le pantalon. Il enleva ensuite le caleçon et titilla du bout des doigts le membre dressé de son capitaine. Celui-ci émit un léger grognement et le brun recommença à lui lécher le torse. Il passa doucement près du membre du châtain mais l'évita doucement pour aller lui lécher l'intérieur des cuisses, laissant quelques suçons de plus. Puis voyant les regards noirs que lui lançait Atobe, il se décida à prendre en bouche le pénis de ce dernier. Il fit de brutaux mouvements de va et vient, arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs au châtain, qui ne mit pas longtemps à éjaculer sur le visage du brun. Atobe se releva doucement, passa ses bras autour du cou et lécha doucement sa semence sur le visage d'Oshitari, tel un chat, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Le brun poussa une nouvelle fois le châtain contre le lit et le pénétra d'un coup sec, arrachant un cri de douleur à son amant qui se cambra. Le joueur fit alors de léger mouvements de va et vient afin de réhabituer son capitaine à sa présence, ce qui fut assez rapide. Le châtain bougea lentement son bassin dans le rythme contraire au mouvement du brun, approfondissant ainsi la pénétration. Oshitari accéléra alors, cherchant le point sensible d'Atobe qui fit passer ses mains le long de son torse pour finir au niveau de son membre. Il le prit entre ses mains et commença à se masturber mais fut bien vite arrêter par son amant.

-Po…Pour…quoi ?

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant d'attraper les poignées d'Atobe par les menottes. Il positionna les mains de son amant au dessus de la tête de celui-ci.

-Laisse…les…là.

Atobe ne répondit pas et poussa un cri de plaisir. Oshitari venait de retrouver son point sensible. Il n'y avait dans la pièce que le bruit des respirations saccadés et des gémissements des deux garçons. Il faisait chaud et seul la lumière de la lune éclairé la chambre ainsi que les corps d'Atobe et d'Oshitari.

-Hum…

-J'ai …l'impression…que sa fait…des mois…

-Seulement…une petite…semaine…

-AH !

Le brun s'amusait à alterner des mouvements lents et rapides. Le châtain jouit alors sur le torse de son amant qui s'arrêta et fit passé ses mains le long du corps d'Atobe pour finir sur ses hanches. Il le souleva doucement et le châtain comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire se redressa difficilement en s'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses mains menottés. Bientôt, Oshitari se retrouva allongé et chevauché par Atobe. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur le torse du brun et commença à bouger son bassin sur le membre de son amant, toujours en lui. Le corps d'Oshitari se cambra de plaisirs et posant ses mains une nouvelle fois sur les hanches du châtain, il le fit se mouvoir plus vite. Il accentua la pénétration par de grands mouvements de bassin en Atobe qui fit basculé sa tête en arrière hurlant de plaisirs. Le brun finit par jouir en son capitaine qui se laissa tomber sur son corps maculé de sperme. Tout deux haletants, il leur fallu une dizaine de minutes avant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Tu…me détache ?

-Ouais…

Oshitari poussa doucement Atobe sur le côté et attrapa son pantalon qui avait été négligemment balançait au sol. Il fouilla rapidement ses poches et regarda son capitaine avec un air désolé.

-J'crois que j'ai perdu la clé…

-Quoi ?!

Atobe se redressa et plaqua Oshitari contre le lit.

-Trouve-là.

Le brun posa sa main sur la tête du châtain et l'embrassa. Il sortit ensuite la clé des menottes de la poche arrière de son pantalon et détacha son amant qui prit une mine boudeuse.

-Franchement…

Il sourit, approcha son visage de celui du brun et passa sensuellement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de l'embrassait fougueusement. Sa langue jouant avec celle du brun, se frôlant timidement ou se battant brutalement. Il rompit le baiser, haletant, et passa lentement sa langue le long de la nuque de son joueur, descendit le long de ses muscles et alla s'attardé sur son sexe. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur, en fit lentement le tour et déposa quelques baisers. Il le prit ensuite dans sa bouche et le suça rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Oshitari lui enleva de la bouche et laissa s'échapper son sperme sur le visage du châtain.

-Désolé.

Atobe s'essuya d'un revers de main et se leva du lit. Oshitari rougit vivement en voyant le corps nu de son capitaine couvert de suçons et de sperme.

-Où est la salle de bain ?

Le brun se leva et prit Atobe dans ses bras déposant de légers baisers sur ses épaules.

-Tu sais que tu m'excites vraiment là ?

-Je m'en doutes…

-T'es trop sexy comme ça…

-Ore-sama à un corps magnifique, ne ?

-Je t'accompagne dans la douche…

-Pervers.

Ils partirent tout deux dans la salle de bain tout en se caressant et s'embrassant…

* * *

**OWARI !!!!**


	2. Bonus

Note : Le pourquoi du "Comment les menottes se sont retrouvés sur le chemin et pourquoi y'avat la clé en plus?"

* * *

**_Bonus_**

* * *

Ootori regardait fixement son senpai depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes…Ce dernier se retourna.

-Quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi tu me regardes fixement depuis tout à l'heure…J'me sens observé…

-Eto…Shishido-senpai ?

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi on est caché derrière ce buisson?

Shishido passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, se mit face à son kohai et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu as bien dû voir qu'Oshitari et Atobe sortaient ensemble non ?

-Evidemment !

-Bien…Tu te souviens quand Kabaji est parti pour le local en plein entraînement pour voir ce que faisait Atobe et qu'il est revenu seul ?

-Oui

-Et qu'il a rougit fortement après nous avoir regardé ?

-…Oui ?

-Il a dû surprendre Oshitari et Atobe en pleine action…

-Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'on fait derrière ce buisson…

-J'y viens ! Sois pas si impatient Choutaro !

-Ok… Donc…depuis ce jour ils ont pas couché ensemble ?

Shishido posa sa main sur la bouche d'Ootori et tourna la tête vers la route. Comme prévu, Oshitari allait chez Atobe…Encore heureux ! Il lui en avait assez parlé comme ça ! Bah oui…entre Seme, on parle projet sexe…enfin passons ! Voyant que le brun était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Shishido enleva sa main de la bouche de son amant et attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche. Il les fit glisser rapidement contre le sol et quelques minutes après, Oshitari marcha dessus.

-Intéressant…

Il remonta ses lunettes et continua de marcher. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était assez loin, Ootori demanda au brun.

-Et donc ?

-Bah c'est pas compliqué ! Je lui donne de quoi s'amuser ce soir !

-Evidemment…

Ootori se leva, enleva rapidement la terre qui s'était déposé sur ses fesses et ses genoux, puis sortit de sa cachette. Shishido fit de même et dû courir pour rattraper son amant qui filait déjà en marchant rapidement.

-Bah quoi ? Tu me fais la tête ?

-Nan.

-Mouais…

Il attrapa la main d'Ootori qui se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Et pour nous ? T'as prévu quoi ce soir ?

Le brun sourit et recommença à marcher en tenant fermement la main du grisé.

-He he t'es jaloux ?

-Un peu...

-Je vais m'occuper de toi alors...

Il sortit de l'autre poche de son pantalon une laisse…

-On va chez moi ?

-Shishido-senpai…

Le grisé se pencha et embrassa tendrement le brun. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes et arrivèrent devant chez Shishido. Ils entrèrent et montèrent directement dans la chambre. Là, le brun ferma la porte à clé et alla sortit de son armoire des oreilles ainsi que des gants en forme de pattes de chien.

-Pervers !

* * *

**_FIN !_**


End file.
